


Sparks Fly

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), M/M, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), honeybbq, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Prompt "Accidentally hurting a friend"Rus has a cool thing to show his friend.Aka drunk shinnegians.





	Sparks Fly

Ash stumbled outside into his backyard, gripping the walls for support as the world around him spun in a carousel. Rus had called him out to show him something but the skeleton was nowhere to be found. 

“Rus?” Ash belched, his breath ranking of alcohol. 

“Over here,” Rus emerged from the shed, with a cardboard rocket in his arms, “Look at this sweet thing I got,”

His own face was flushed pink and he staggered toward Ash excitedly. He fumbled in his pocket for a light, and fiddled with the wick at the bottom of the rocket. The rocket that was pointed directly at Ash. 

“Hey man, maybe that's not such a-”

Before Ash could even finish the sentence, the rocket flared to life in a burst of colors and flew out of Rus's arms. It all happened in slow motion. The rocket whistled right toward Ash, sparking with white stars, as Rus gasped dumbly a second later, finally realizing what just happened. It hit him square in the chest, flinging him back into a wooden fence, drilling into his ribs. Sparks exploded in his face, then the rocket flew upward, for one final bang. 

Imaginary birds circled Ash's vision, as he hurled into the patch of grass beside him. Rus rushed by his side with a mixture of awe and concern. 

“Holy shit are you okay?”

Ash blinked, then giggled, “There are two of you” 

Rus burst into a fit of laughter, “That was awesome dude. Let's get you to the hospital.”

Ash merely gave him a thumbs up, then passed out.


End file.
